blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.1
New Content: *New clan functionality has been added: clan chat. The clan search process has become much easier: now upon opening the search screen you will see all recently created clans that are actively recruiting new members. *COMMUNITY tab has been added to the sidebar menu, allowing you quick access to WoT Blitz pages on social media. *In version 2.1 a new loading screen has been introduced. *The branch of British tank destroyers added to the TechTree: UC-2 pdr (II), Valentine AT (III), Alecto (IV), AT2 (V), AT8 (VI), AT7 (VII), AT15 (VIII), Tortoise (IX), FV215b 183 (X). Balance Improvements: *Hetzer **For the 10,5 cm StuH 42 L/28 gun, reload speed increased from 12.9 to 16.5 s. *Cruiser Mk. III **For the 40 mm Pom-Pom gun: ***Number of shells in a clip decreased from 4 to 3; ***Clip reload time decreased from 12 to 9.3/9 s (stock/top turret). *Cruiser Mk. IV **For the 40 mm Pom-Pom gun, reload time increased from 8.25 to 10.5 s (for both turrets). **For the QF 40 mm Mk. VI Bofors gun, reload time increased from 8 to 8.5 s. *М8А1: **For the 75 mm AT Howitzer M3 gun, aiming time increased from 1.9 to 2.3 s. **For the 75 mm AT Gun M3 gun: ***Reload time rounded from 9.989 to 10 s. ***Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18 to 0.16. **For the 57 mm Gun M1: ***Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18 to 0.1/0.08 (stock/top turret). ***Gun dispersion after firing changed from 4 to 3.5. **For the 3-inch AT Gun M7: ***Reload time rounded from 9.989 to 10 s. ***Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.16 to 0.22. ***Aiming time increased from 1.7 to 1.9 s. *Т40: **For the 75 mm Howitzer M1A1 gun ***Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.18 to 0.16. ***Aiming time increased from 1.7 to 2.3 s. **For the 3-inch AT Gun M191: ***Reload time increased from 8.7 to 10.2 s. ***Dispersion increased from 0.43 to 0.47. **For the 105 mm AT Howitzer M3 ***Reload time increased from 11.97 to 16.5. ***Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.08 to 0.16. ***Aiming time increased from 1.7 to 2.3 s. **For the 57 mm Gun M1, gun dispersion after firing changed from 4 to 3 **For the 76 mm AT Gun M1A1: ***Reload time increased from 8.2 to 9 s. ***Aiming time increased from 1.7 to 2.3 s. ***Gun dispersion after firing changed from 4 to 3.5. *А-20: **For the 45 mm 20К gun, reload time decreased from 4.15 to 3.8/3.7 s (stock/top turret); **For the 37 mm ZiS-19 gun: ***Reload time decreased from 4.15 to 2.9/2.85 s (stock/top turret). ***Aiming time decreased from 1.9 to 1.5 s. **For the 37 mm Automatic SH-37 gun ***Dispersion decreased from 0.45 to 0.43. ***Number of shells in the autoloader increased to 6. ***Autoloader reload time increased from 6.3 to 8. 6/8.4 s (stock/top turret). ***Aiming time decreased from 2.3 to 1.7 s. ***For UBR-160 bis shells, penetration increased from 46/28 to 56/45 mm. ***For UBR-160PA shells, penetration increased from 62/25 to 97/75 mm. **For the 76 mm L-11 gun: ***Reload time decreased from 14.4 to 11.2 s. ***Aiming time decreased from 2.5 to 2.3 s. **For the 45 mm VT-42 gun: ***Reload time decreased from 3.5 to 3 s. ***Aiming time decreased from 1.9 to 1.3 s. ***Gun dispersion after firing changed from 3.5 to 3. *Т-46: **For the 37 mm Automatic SH-37 gun: ***Dispersion decreased from 0.45 to 0.43. ***Number of shells in the autoloader increased to 6. ***Autoloader reload time increased from 6.9 to 10.2 s. ***Dispersion on turret traverse changed from 0.14 to 0.12. ***Aiming time decreased from 2.3 to 1.9 s. ***For UBR-160 bis shells, penetration increased from 46/28 to 56/45 mm. ***For UBR-160PA shells, penetration increased from 62/25 to 97/75 mm. *E 25 "#1": **For the 7,5 cm Pak 42 L/70 gun, reload time changed from 4.5 to 3.8 s. *Changes in penetration rates: **For the 105 mm AT M4 gun, HE shell penetration changed to 30 mm. **Rebalanced damage from AP and HEAT shells, HE shell penetration rate for howitzers, as well as HE shell penetration rate for medium- and small- caliber guns (except for 12-23 mm machine guns). **Total penetration rate for all nations depending on HE shell caliber: ***Caliber 37 mm: penetration 9-10 mm ***Caliber 40-47 mm (2pdr): penetration 12 mm ***Caliber 57 mm (6pdr): penetration15 mm. ***Caliber 75-77 mm (17pdr): penetration 20 mm. Changes and Improvements: *Mission distribution algorithm improved: now it considers player’s highest vehicle tier and most frequently used vehicles. **Settings descriptions reworked and improved. **Loading image for Port Bay map changed. **Visual reworks made for clan screens. **Tooltips on clan characteristics added to profile screen. **Part of missions for tiers I–III either removed from rotation or their conditions simplified. Bugs: *Bug with navigation from player’s profile screen to chat screen fixed: now chat with chosen player displays immediately; no searching needed. *Bug with excessive memory consumption fixed. *Order separator replaced with space in UI. *Bug with incorrect time display for X2 multiplier and missions fixed for Android. *Bug with medal layout fixed in player profiles. *Bug with joystick highlighting and location in tutorial fixed. *Problems with memory leakage resolved. *Problem with absence of message history resolved in the general chat channel. *Bug with the BT-2 upgrade fixed. *Bug with reticle displacement when using the lookout area fixed. *Bug with absence of banned player’s nickname when banned by moderator fixed. *Text for notifications and descriptions fixed. *General bugs and client crashes fixed. Category:Changelog (Blitz)